Wi Lof Yu
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena tidak ada yang tidak mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya [GoM x Kuroko]


**KuroBasu **© **Fujoshi aka ****Fujimaki****Tadatoshi**

**Wi Lof Yu** © **Calico Neko**

**A Short One Shot of GoM x Kuroko**

* * *

Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang tidak menyukai sosok mungil yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan hanya melihat penampilannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya, apalagi kalau sudah kenal dengannya.

Beberapa hasil jeratan asmara Kuroko adalah pemuda-pemuda keren nan tampan dan kaya, yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Generasi Keajaiban. Karena terdengar aneh, mari kita singkat saja menjadi GoM.

Personil GoM terdiri atas Aomine Daiki pada vokal, Akashi Seijuurou pada bass, lalu Kise Ryouta pada gitar, Midorima Shintarou pada organ, dan Murasakibara Atsushi pada drum. Hm... itu sebelum band mereka bubar sih. Alasan bubar gara-gara Akashi yang _moody_-an. Hanya karena pada saat akan tampil kukunya kepanjangan, konser sukses batal. Band pun tidak diteruskan dan terjadi cekcok hebat.

Abaikan mengenai mereka sebagai mantan anak band sebab yang akan kita bicarakan adalah masa sekarang, dimana kelimanya duduk bersama dalam sebuah kelas kosong, menatap sayang pada sosok yang mengikat mereka sehingga dapat bersama kembali. Sebuah benang merah yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kelimanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko, saat si surai biru muda ini duduk melamun sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Namun dia tidak akan sendirian lagi karena semenjak hari itu, personil GoM ini akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Ne, Kurochin, lihat, aku bawakan banyak kue pukis. Enak loh..." tawar si ungu yang kalau dilihat dengan seksama agak mirip dengan Eren yang berubah menjadi Titan. Dasarnya Murasakibara yang doyan memakan segala bak omnivora, dia setengah hati saat menyerahkannya.

"Jangan makan itu, Kurokocchi! Ini saja, kue ape. Lebih enak loh. Lihat, bentuknya juga lucu kan, mirip gunung, _ssu_," ujar si kuning bernama Kise sambil menampilkan senyum modelnya.

"Heh, jangan mengada-ada kalian berdua. Yang Tetsu suka sudah jelas onde-onde ini. Lihat Tetsu, mirip bola basket ukuran mini, kan?" tawar si gelap tidak mau kalah. Hanya gara-gara warna rambut mereka yang nyaris sama, Aomine yang paling terdepan dalam mengklaim si mungil.

Yang paling dewasa agak mengalah. Si hijau bernama Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian ini membuat Kuroko bingung tahu. Lagipula ini di Jepang, seharusnya kalian memberikan ini..." Bak Doraemon ketika mengeluarkan baling-baling bambu, Midorima merogoh tasnya dan dengan bangga memamerkan, "... Dorayaki!"

Jangkrik pun mengerik.

"Shintarou, hentikan. Kau seperti bukan dirimu. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok mengumbar senyum lebar seperti barusan," papar si merah sambil menggenggam pundak Midorima.

"Akashi-_kun_ juga tidak cocok kalau tersenyum lebar-lebar."

Jleb! Entah berapa ratus anak panah yang menembus hati sekeras baja milik Akashi. Menyakitkan sekali saat mendengar Tetsuya (calon –nya) mengatainya seperti barusan. Kalau tidak ingat dia itu orang terkece se-Candi Borobudur, dia pasti sudah menangis meraung.

"Hahahah, rasakan itu, Akashi!" Tawa Aomine kelewat lebar, sampai-sampai tidak sadar seekor nyamuk masuk ke sana. "Eh, apa nih yang masuk ke mulut? Rasanya aneh."

"Aomine-_kun_ juga, kalau tertawa jangan lebar-lebar. Kata Kaa-_san_ tidak baik." Ah, si gelap juga kebagian omel. "Apalagi Kise-_kun_, senyumnya kebanyakan, aku tidak suka senyum Kise-_kun_ yang pura-pura." Kise beneran nangis di pojokan kelas. "Kalau Murasakibara-_kun _harus lebih banyak senyum. Aku yakin pasti Murasakibara-_kun_ ganteng kalau tersenyum."

Tidak terima hanya Murasakibara yang kebagian pujian (eh, itu pujian bukan, ya?), dengan dingin Akashi berbisik, "Atsushi, bersiaplah untuk lompat kodok sepuluh kali keliling sekolah." Murasakibara mengdengking bak anjing.

"Jadi..." ujar Kise tidak jelas sebab hidungnya penuh ingus, "Kurokocchi mau pilih makanan yang mana?"

"Tentu saja milikku." Nyaris saja kita melupakan kalau Akashi belum memberikan hadiahnya. Sebuah permen berbentuk cincin dengan berlian besar sebagai matanya, yang bagi author lebih tampak seperti permen berbentuk empeng bayi. "Kemarikan jarimu, Tetsuya, aku pasangkan." Entah kesambet apa, Akashi memasangkan permen tadi ke jari manis Kuroko. Jelas saja kedodoran. "Dengan ini kita resmi menjadi..."

"Jangan seenaknya!" Bak gorila mengamuk, Aomine membanting meja.

"Iya, Akashicchi keterlaluan!" tangis Kise makin deras.

"Akachin jelek. _Boo_." Murasakibara malah tidak nyambung.

Lagi-lagi hanya Midorima yang agak dewasa. "Kalian berisik sekali. Daripada bertengkar, bagaimana kalau tanyakan langsung pada Kuroko dia suka yang mana." Dalam hati Midorima merapal 'Dorayaki' hingga ratusan kali.

"Benar juga, kau suka yang mana, Kurokocchi?" tanya si model dengan H2C.

"Hm..."

Kelima pemuda mimisan berjamaah. Kalau mereka masih anak band Aomine pasti sudah mengumandangkan suara metalnya, Akashi akan membetot bass sampai senarnya putus, Kise akan membanting gitarnya sampai ke ujung antariksa, Midorima akan mencabuti tuts-tuts organ sampai ompong, dan Murasakibara... akan ngemil dengan santai di hadapan drumnya. Energi berlebihnya sebaiknya dia salurkan untuk makan.

"Tetsu, jangan menunjukkan tampang seperti itu," ucap Aomine sambil menutup keran darahnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu!"

Kepala Kuroko meneleng sedikit ke arah kiri, matanya yang besar menatap lekat kelima pemuda di depannya, dan jari telunjuknya yang lentik dia taruh di bawah bibir semerah cerinya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu imut dan siap disantap kapanpun?!

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kuroko dengan datar. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih... semuanya. Kue pukis, kue ape, onde-onde, dorayaki, dan empeng bayi ini." Akashi lagi-lagi meratapi nasib permen cincinnya. "Aku suka semuanya, soalnya ini dari orang-orang yang aku sayang. Apapun, aku pasti suka."

Dengan sayang dipeluknya semua pemberian tadi, sambil memamerkan senyum termanis dan tertulusnya, tidak peduli seragamnya akan kotor. Kata Mama kotor itu belajar, kan?

"Kurochin / Kurokocchi / Tetsu / Kuroko / Tetsuya..." Untuk pertama kalinya suara mereka keluar bersamaan, "... Kami..."

Adegan peluk-pelukan batal ketika sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba. "_Ano_... maaf mengganggu. Tapi orang tua Kuroko-_kun_ sudah menjemput. Hii... Maaf!"

Dengan sigap Kuroko menghampiri si pendatang dan menggenggam tangannya. Sama sekali tidak ada kecemburuan dalam benak personil GoM melihat kedekatan keduanya sebab pria tanggung usia tersebut adalah Sakurai Ryou, wali kelas Kuroko di Kelas Gagak TK Teiko.

"_Onii-chan tachi_, Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Tidak lupa _kiss bye_ Kuroko lemparkan pada kelima pemuda SMA pecinta Tetsuya ini.

"Sampai jumpa. Wi lof yu..."

Dengan kepulangan Kuroko bersama orang tuanya, kelima pemuda ini pun satu persatu ikut pulang, tidak lupa menggendong adik kandung masing-masing yang rupanya sudah tidur di lantai kelas.

Gara-gara Tetsuya, mereka berganti status dari _brother complex_ yang mengantar jemput sang adik, menjadi _Tetsuya complex_ yang akan menemaninya sampai dia dijemput.

"Wi lof yu, Kuroko Tetsuya! Kami menjadi _lolicon_ hanya untukmu!"

* * *

**Sedikit cerita, aku bisa pulang sebentar dan lsng rampok anime2 hasil donlotan si adek ke hp, termasuk masukin file lama ini. Semoga mata ga makin minus nntn dari hp dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan krn publish jg dr hp. Sampai jumpa unlimited! (ngos2an stlh ngejar mercy aka damri).**

**Oh ya, permen bentuk cincin itu bnrn ada. Mungkin ada yg pernah icip2 juga? Ga tau deh apa skrng msh bnyk. Untuk adik kandung msng2, silakan gunakan imajinasi tmn2 ya.**

**Makasih untuk yang udah baca. Ai lof yu!**


End file.
